El robo de Norrmalmstorg
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: En el conocidísimo banco que alguna vez hizo historia, de nuevo, se perpetra un atentado que hará que la tranquila vida de Aino Väinämöinen de un giro de 360º. ¿Qué tan caprichosa puede ser la historia para querer repetirse nuevamente? ¿Qué tan terco puede ser un corazón para enamorarse de su captor? / SuxFem!Fin, DenxFem!Nor y más parejas. Remake de Síndrome de Estocolmo.
1. Chapter 1

Primeramente, ¡Hola de nuevo! Vengo después de muuuucho tiempo de estar atascada entre la universidad, mi vida personal y más cosas raras que me dejaron en un bloqueo horrible de imaginación ;-; De hecho, incluso estaba llevando el dilema este desde hace buen tiempo atrás. Tengo un fic que me gusta mucho y quiero terminar antes de escribir nada más. Quienes ya me conozcan, sabrán que este es precisamente el fic del que hablo. Había tenido una larga disertación conmigo misma y si bien, "Síndrome de Estocolmo" me gustaba mucho, habían cosas que quería cuadrar mejor para que se enteraran hasta donde quería llegar con algunas pistas. Pero no lo he logrado bien y bueno, no sabía como continuar teniendo tantos vacíos en la trama :C

Así que decidí remakear el fic, espero que les agrade el estilo y todo eso, prometo capítulos largos -Todos de la misma extensión de palabras nvn/- y que avanzaré la trama lo más dinámico y rápido que pueda, pero primero reviviremos los primeros momentos del fic anterior que sirve como base para este ovo~ Así que les pido atentamente que no quieran dispararme un balazo por no continuar la trama allá, pero tiendo a ser muy... quisquillosa xD y bueno, quise hacerlo desde cero por cosas que ya les dije. Así que bueno, sin decir nada más, espero que les guste esto, lo hice con esfuerzo y cariño para todos los seguidores que esperaban "Síndrome de Estocolmo" y que tienen frente a sus ojos "El robo de Norrmalmstorg", que les prometo, tendrá más calidad. ¡Vamos con el primero! x3~~

* * *

_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Toda la awesomeness es culpa de Hidekazu Himaruya. _

* * *

El silencio de la habitación era palpable y agradable al mismo tiempo. Era un lugar simple, de decoración sobria, con un cactus en el ventanal, cortinas floreadas y un aroma dulce llenando toda la estancia. Aquel lugar era la habitación de Aino Väinämöinen, un sitio pacífico, tranquilo, que haría sentir paz a cualquier persona que lo visitase, tan igual a su dueña, un reflejo de su alma. De esa chica que trabajaba en una cafetería en el centro de Estocolmo y, que a sus diecinueve años de edad, tenía una vida tranquila, monótona y normal, entre estudios, trabajo y pequeñas y esporádicas salidas a pasear. A veces pasaba por la tienda de mascotas y en otras, cuando tenía vacaciones de todas sus actividades, iba a visitar a sus padres a un pequeño pueblito de Finlandia, en donde la llenaban de esa horrible comida salada que tanto le gustaba y que a la gente sueca —en general, al resto de la gente normal— le desagradaba.

Pero la dueña de casa ahora mismo no se encontraba ahí, no, en absoluto así era. Estaba en el banco de Norrmalmstorg, en medio de un alboroto surreal, que había dado un vuelco de 360 grados a su pequeña y no tan importante vida: El robo de un banco que había hecho historia, y que, sin que ella lo supiera, repetiría de nuevo la magia y maldición de la que databan los libros y las páginas de internet, como la Wikipedia.

La gente se miraba aterrorizada, sentada contra la pared, a la fuerza, custodiada por un hombre de cabello alborotado y rubio que miraba todo con una risotada alegre, mientras otro hombre rubio y corpulento, con unos ojos, de esos que dan miedo, encasquetados en unas gafas cristalinas, les iba colocando unos dispositivos raros en el cuerpo que aseguraban que nadie haría nada porque con solo presionar un botón volarían sus cuerpos en pedazos. El que hablaba en acento danés, estaba diciendo cosas de lo más raras, como que había sido muy genial la idea de salir de entre las sombras del modo más triunfal posible y que cuando el capitán de la policía se enterase, seguramente todo iba a ser de lo más guay. Claro que, nadie además de él estaba escuchando y entendiendo lo que decía, porque estaban más preocupados por sus propios miedos que por el soliloquio de un joven bobalicón que podría matarlos solo accionando la aplicación indicada en el Smartphone.

Todo había ocurrido rápido. En un momento estaba esperando su turno para pasar a la ventanilla y en otro momento, las luces se habían apagado de forma brusca. Los murmullos empezaron a oírse, hubo gente que por instinto de protección salió del banco lo más rápido que puso, pero no todos tuvieron la misma suerte, pues un potente grito, burlón como aterrador había dejado a todo mundo estático.

—¡Nadie se atreva a moverse o el edificio colapsará!

Aquella advertencia había sido suficiente y necesaria para someter a las diecinueve personas que no habían tenido la suerte de huir de ahí, Aino incluida entre ellos, porque había quedado en shock por el solo hecho de que la luz se fuera de forma tan brusca, y porque el lugar carecía de ventanas, por lo que la luz exterior no llegaba, siendo aún mediodía. La gente murmuraba bruscamente, que si un atentado terrorista, que si un asalto. No se podía saber a ciencia cierta, hasta que las luces suavemente volvieron a encenderse, mientras un hombre rubio con un celular en la mano, les mostraba un app que serviría para detonar algo en algún lugar del edificio.

Nuestra protagonista temblaba suavemente, recordando cómo entre ambos hombres habían movido a la gente hasta las paredes, primero solo con palabras, y luego sacando un dúo de metralletas que hicieron el trabajo mucho más fácil. Ya mismo era su turno de ser maniatada, e intentaba ignorar, a su lado, el lloriqueo de una chica italiana que rogaba para que no la asesinaran, que no le hicieran daño, que no quería morir siendo virgen y que tenía parientes ahí en Suecia. Ella intentó no soltar una pequeña risita por eso, de cierto modo era… chistoso. En medio de ese terror de la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con su corta existencia, una irracional sonrisa escapó de sus labios, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el joven sueco, aquel que colocaba el collar explosivo en el cuello de sus víctimas, estaba mirándola fijamente, como si se tratara de algo extraño, irracional… raro, pero al mismo tiempo, hermoso. La finesa tembló en primera instancia, desdibujando la sonrisa casi tan rápido como vino a sus labios. Esa mirada era muy penetrante y le intimidaba, justo como la primera vez que le vio.

Sí, ella ya lo había visto al entrar al banco para cobrar su sueldo, primero mientras hacía su fila y luego, lo había visto sentado a su lado, antes de que las luces se apagaran, con el traje pulcro e inmaculado de policía, como sopesando algo seriamente en su cabeza. Aino, curiosa como cualquier chica de su edad, simplemente se quedó mirando al muchacho que, al momento de sentirse observado, le devolvió la mirada, esa mirada tan analizadora que ahora mismo le taladraba con esa silenciosa e incómoda insistencia. Esa mirada que le robaba el aliento y le hacía sentir algo pesado en el corazón, que no sabía descifrar si era miedo o gusto. O quizá ambos, no lo sabía.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —Se aventuró a preguntar la finesa, con la voz temblorosa e intentando no lucir demasiado aterrorizada, aunque sin éxito. Notó como el muchacho deslizaba suavemente los dedos por su cuello para acomodarle bien el collarín, desviando los ojos hacia otro lado, para evitarle la molestia de tener que mirarlo, pero también para escudarse en el silencio para no darle una respuesta. Una vez terminado, continuó en su estoico y rudo silencio.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia ~ —Canturreó con voz infantil el otro joven disfrazado de policía, sí, ese mismo que estaba hablando sobre lo genial que era su entrada y lo bien planeada que había sido toda esa travesía en el banco.

Y de hecho, lo había sido. Entre dos personas habían anulado toda la seguridad de uno de los bancos más seguros de Suecia. Habían burlado los sistemas electrónicos, sabían las debilidades en la seguridad, habían usado los trajes idóneos y tenían consigo tal tecnología que no se les creería hampones comunes. Ellos eran sabuesos de fino olfato que habían llegado hasta el lugar, dándoles igual si tenían que tomar como rehenes a diez o cincuenta personas. Daba lo mismo, se habían preparado de modo excepcional. Para haber tomado una sede bancaria no tan pequeña, pero tampoco tan grande, se las habían apañado muy bien. Y aunque uno de ellos parecía un idiota rematado, se notaba que tenían buen seso en el cráneo.

Aino solo pudo tragar saliva y dar un suspiro hondo, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica italiana que lloraba pegada como lapa a un jovencito menor que ella y que, sin embargo, era idéntico a ella, pues tenía un curioso rulo sobresaliéndole de la cabeza y lloraba a lágrima viva entre un mantra de "ve~" que daba entre ternura y lástima. Se sentía un poco mal por haberse reído hace un momento, aunque dudaba que alguien lo hubiese notado. Entonces fue cuando frunció el ceño y se ovilló cuidadosamente, empezando a llorar y a rogar porque eso fuera una pesadilla.

Si hubiese sabido esa mañana que iban a robar en ese banco, habría ido primero a comerse un pastel con su jefa, y habría incluso, llamado a sus padres para decirles lo mucho que los quería. Habría evitado ir, ¿Qué era un día más comiendo atún en lugar de filete? Pero no, la señorita Väinämöinen quería prepararse algo delicioso ese día y por eso tenía la urgencia de ir al banco.

—Creo que deberíamos ser más corteses y presentarnos, ¿No crees, Berwald? —Preguntó el muchacho danés a su compañero, que había colocado el último dispositivo a una niña de prominentes cejas y cabello castaño que intentaba en vano, dejar de temblar como una gelatina.

Un simple sonido, como si fuera un gruñido, salió de los labios del muchacho de anteojos, que al enderezarse pareció un oso enorme dispuesto a soltar las zarpas para comerse a sus víctimas. Aino levantó ligeramente la mirada y vio que el joven era más intimidante aún de esa forma. Aun así, se limpió las lágrimas y se obligó a ser fuerte, ¡Era hora de serlo! No podía estar todo el tiempo como una señorita delicada. Por esa razón se obligó a ver a los dos jóvenes, poniendo un poco más de atención en el hombre estoico que de alguna forma… llamaba su atención.

—Bien, yo soy Mathias, y este compañero de aquí… —Añadió, señalando al silencioso muchacho de gafas— es Berwald. —Hizo un pequeño saludo militar hacia un dúo de jóvenes rubios que les miraba con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión muy difícil de descifrar pero que, sin embargo, parecía divertir mucho al muchacho que hablaba con acento danés.

—Mientras no hagan nada extraño, garantizamos sus vidas. —Dijo al fin Berwald, quien hasta ese momento pasaría fácilmente por alguien mudo. Su voz era ruda, tosca, como si no la usara muy a menudo y por eso tuviera un tinte muy extraño. Tenía cierto "algo" en la pronunciación que hacía que algunas vocales casi no sonaran, e incluso las consonantes eran pronunciadas de manera muy enfatizada.

—¿Cuál es su concepto de extraño? —Una voz femenina resonó en la sala y todos voltearon a verla. Aino pudo verla con más claridad porque se trataba de una joven que estaba a su lado, una cajera que no se había acobardado con nada y era una de las pocas mujeres que había conservado la entereza durante el robo. Era una chica de cabello rubio platinado, ojos violáceos muy intensos y fríos, además de una complexión corporal que pasaría por frágil.

—Con extraño nos referimos a querer comunicarse con el exterior o querer planear un escape. Al primer intento podríamos presionar cualquier cosa y podríamos hacer que una parte de este lugar explote o que a alguien le explotara el cuello solo como una simple demostración~ —La respuesta de Mathias dejó temblando a los más sensibles de los rehenes, entre ellos el par de niños de cejas prominentes que estaban abrazados a un muchacho mayor, de apariencia principesca, quien les tenía bien sujetos para que no siguieran llorando o no se les ocurriera correr. Pero daba miedo no tanto por las cosas que decía, si no por la naturalidad y la expresión sonriente con la que lo decía.

—No te lo he preguntado a ti, pero supongo que es una buena respuesta. —Suspiró la joven cajera, antes de volver a mirar a la nada de forma desinteresada, porque no se había inmutado por ello. Mathias estaba impresionado, muy impresionado; esa chica era cosa de otro mundo.

Él había empezado a sonreír idiotamente, hasta que un codazo de Berwald ["delicado" y en todas las costillas] le había hecho reaccionar y toser un poco, hasta retomar el hilo de sus ideas— Así es preciosa~ entonces eso quiere decir que las vidas de ustedes las garantizan ustedes, pero también la policía~. Si el capitán Jones cumple con nuestras exigencias entonces podrían pensar en salir con vida de esta.

Aino se preguntó internamente, qué tenía que ver el capitán de policía con todo esto, pero prefirió guardarse para ella misma la pregunta. Sentía que esas personas, aunque también tenían sus razones para actuar, estaban tomando un camino malo, equivocado. Un camino con el que no se debía de jugar, especialmente cuando trataban las vidas humanas como entes desechables. Tragó saliva, mirando como los hampones se miraban entre ellos, antes de mirar a la gente y empezar a contarlas con tranquilidad, diciéndose cosas en algo que parecía ser un dialecto inentendible del germano o quizá, una lengua muerta, pero sin quitarle a nadie la vista de encima, porque cualquiera podría intentar algo. Pero habían sido tan cuidadosos que incluso habían bloqueado las señales de los móviles y el internet. Un joven de gafas y apariencia de sabelotodo lo había susurrado, de modo frustrado a un miembro del cuerpo de seguridad, un chico de cabello castaño y amable sonrisa que solo le decía que no se preocupara, que estarían bien.

La finlandesa estaba muy atenta, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba e intentando ubicarse a sí misma en tan curioso escenario, cuando de pronto, vio como una de las cajeras, aquella chica valiente que había hablado hace un momento, estaba mirándola. No pudo evitar ruborizarse porque no estaba muy acostumbrada a que le mirasen así de intenso.

—U-uhm… h-hola… —Susurró la finesa, con una tímida sonrisa, mientras la joven asentía con la cabeza. Los ojos de la más bajita se desviaron pronto hasta un lugar clave en la ropa de la muchacha y leyó bajito- Liv… Bondevik… ¿A-así te llamas? —La susodicha asintió una vez con la cabeza, aun mirándole con frialdad— Y-yo soy A-Aino Väinämöinen, m-mucho gusto~

—Curioso lugar para presentarnos. —Respondió la chica de expresión neutra, mientras asentía y estiraba un poco la mano para estrecharla con la chica finesa— ¿No tienes de casualidad, un pañuelo? Es para ella.

Aino miró con cuidado hacia donde señalaba el pulgar de su oyente y vio que se refería a la chica italiana. Asintió despacio, mientras buscaba en su bolso y sacaba un pañuelo, acercándose cuidadosamente a la jovencita italiana que seguía lloriqueando como si el mañana no existiera— U-uhm… ¿Q-quieres mi pañuelo?

—V-vee~ -Ahí estaba ese sonido curioso de nuevo. La chica sonrió con cuidado, mientras se acercaba y limpiaba el rostro de la jovencita de cabello castaño, sonriendo un poco, tanto para animarla como para darse ánimos— Vee, eres m-muy amable signorina…

—Me llamo Aino, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó con una sonrisilla, sin notar que el pre adolescente que estaba al lado de la italiana estaba que se pseudo babeaba tanto por ella como por Liv, que permanecía mirando seriamente a la italiana, pero un poco más apartada, claro.

—I-io sono Felicia Vargas, vee~ —Respondió la chica, componiendo una sonrisa feliz, como habiendo olvidado lo asustada que estaba— E-él es mi primo Gavino, vee~ Gavino, di ciao~

—Ciao belle ragazze, ciao~ —Murmuró el chico bobamente, cogiendo cuidadosamente la mano de la finesa y dándole un galante beso. Aunque cuando intentó hacer eso con la otra chica, ella solo lo fulminó con la mirada y eso bastó para hacerle retroceder, tragando saliva, arrancándoles un par de risitas a las chicas.

—Espero que los signori nos dejen irnos pronto, vee~ —Rió Felicia, un poquito más enérgica— Sorella volverá a casa a las seis y tenemos que tener la pasta y la pizza cocinadas para ella o de nuevo se enojará y dirá que se va a vivir con su novio para siempre y nos dejará solos de nuevo, vee~.

Liv y Aino se miraron entre ellas y no dijeron nada. Se preguntaban cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan inocente, pero bueno, prefirieron no hacer comentarios de ningún tipo para no alterar a la italiana y hacerla llorar de nuevo. Gavino, por su parte, estaba fisgoneando la estancia con la mirada, tanto por saber si había más chicas guapas, como por saber si tenían alguna posibilidad de intentar algo y salir ilesos.

Pero los delincuentes, armados hasta los dientes, parecían muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo y hasta el momento, no parecían temerosos de la represalia de ninguno de sus rehenes. Ambos, hablando en su código, parecían serios de lo que decían y solo ellos sabían para qué necesitaban tanto rehén o tanto hincapié en que nadie hiciera nada.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de llamarle, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. —Musitó por lo bajo el danés, hablando de nuevo en un idioma comprensible para los presentes— Es idiota, pero no tan idiota para que sus instintos heroicos se activen ante un montón de personas en peligro y una enorme portada en los diarios y memes en el internet… —El cabello alborotado del muchacho ondeaba un poco con el ventilador, mientras el sueco pensaba, mirándole sin expresión alguna, con qué autoridad venía un idiota como su persona a llamar idiota a otro que, aunque se lo merecía, era exactamente tan idiota como él.

—Marca el teléfono entonces. Yo me encargo de las cosas aquí.

Dicho eso, Berwald empezó a mirar a la gente con mucha más aprensión que antes. Como si su mirada de cancerbero fuera suficiente para mantenerlos a todos a raya, pero sus reflejos eran bastante rápidos, así que no le costaría reducir a alguien que quisiera batirse con él, especialmente hablando de la corpulencia que ostentaba.

Afuera del banco, mientras tanto, una solitaria joven que temblaba de pies a cabeza había corrido hasta una esquina para sacar el móvil y marcar frenéticamente a un número. La chica tiritaba de tal manera que sus pechos se bamboleaban exageradamente, casi haciendo compás con sus hiperventilaciones. Escuchó el tono de espera tragándose las lágrimas, hasta que pronto recibió respuesta del otro lado.

—¿Sí sestra, sucede algo? —La voz infantil y sonriente del otro lado no se hizo esperar.

—V-Vanya… —Murmuró por fin, entre los sollozos desesperados que la consumían— El b-banco… Na-Natasha… —Tragó saliva de nuevo antes de hablar adecuadamente— H-han t-tomado el banco. P-parece q-que h-han t-tomado r-rehenes y…

Al otro lado la línea se cortó bruscamente, dejando a la jovencita temblando, apoyándose en la pared, mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolso. Sabía que la persona a la que había llamado estaba en camino a ese lugar. Pero no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al lugar, susurrando el nombre de un muchacho, que al parecer, estaba adentro con los demás. Rogaba para que todo estuviera bien, para que nadie muriera.

Ahí dentro, la plegaria era exactamente la misma.

* * *

Bien, por ahora eso es todo nvn/ Aunque antes de irme les dejaré un glosario de las palabras extranjeras usadas [por muy obvias que sean xD] para que puedan guiarse owo~~

**Signorina** [Italiano]: Señorita.  
**Io sono** [Italiano]: Yo soy.  
**Ciao** [Italiano]: Hola.  
**Belle ragazze** [Italiano]: Lindas jovencitas.  
**Signori** [Italiano]: Señores.  
**Sorella** [Italiano]: Hermana.  
**Sestra** [Ruso]: Hermana.  
**Vanya** [Ruso]: Es un diminutivo del nombre de Ivan.  
**Natasha** [Ruso]: Evidentemente es el diminutivo de Natalya. (?)

Y bueno, eso. Nuevamente, me alegra estar de regreso y sinceramente espero hacer un ben trabajo con este fic para poder sacarlo a flote. Les traeré continuación pronto para llegar ya a la parte donde les dejé nvn -Cosa de uno o dos capis más, teniendo en cuenta que la extensión es mayor-, pero eso sí, no esperen ver las mismas escenas que en el anterior fic, habrán cosas más... intensas, interesantes. El fic antiguo lo dejaré por mientras como base hasta que lo haya alcanzado aquí y luego lo borraré ;w;~ Me voy retirando, ¡Los quiero a todos! x3~


	2. Chapter 2

Bien~~ aquí me tienen de nuevo nvn/ Gracias por empezar a leer esto de nuevo y perdonen las molestias ;w;~ Avanzaré lo más pronto que pueda para alcanzar al otro fic y seguir ya de largo con la trama como tal. Gracias por el review y también por los follows y esas cosas. Prometo esforzarme mucho para que esto definitivamente sea un fic del que pueda estar orgullosa nvn/

Sin interrumpirles más, les dejo el capítulo siguiente, bon apetit~

* * *

_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Toda la awesomeness es culpa de Hidekazu Himaruya._

* * *

Era un mañana agradable, ni muy soleada, ni muy fría. Era invierno, pero no estaba nevando, lo cual hacía más fácil la labor de la policía. El capitán estaba sentado en el escritorio, con la mejilla apoyada en una mano y tamborileando los dedos de la otra sobre la mesa, mientras veía perezosamente con cuál de los informes podría proceder primero. Había mucho trabajo administrativo que hacer, pero él estaba ahí, como un oso intentando no invernar, preguntándose por cuál de los casos podría terminar más fácilmente su tarea y parecer ocupado. ¡Tenía que espabilarse pero ya! Su asistente llegaría en cualquier momento y le daría uno de esos manotazos en la cabeza que le dejaban más idiota de lo que ya era.

—Ah, este caso ya está cerrado, el violador era el padre… Era tan obvio. —Murmuró, mientras hojeaba unos folios y se rascaba los ojos, antes de sentarse con más propiedad y empezar a revisar los archivos para poder guardarlos ya en posteridad.

El capitán Jones levantó la cabeza con brusquedad apenas oyó el sonido de la puerta de su despacho. El suave chirrido trajo consigo a una joven de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y curiosas gafas de montura de carey rojo, que venía con una bolsa de papel en las manos. El aroma bastó para que el joven supiera la procedencia de ese lugar.

—¿M-me has traído una Big Mac~? —Preguntó el chico con lagrimillas en los ojos y una sonrisa por demás estúpida, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio como una fiera dispuesto a saltar encima de la recién llegada.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Alfred F. Jones. Es hora de almuerzo y es un milagro que no hayas dicho que querías comer algo, así que mientras íbamos con los chicos por el almuerzo, decidimos comprarte el tuyo. —El acento británico de la joven era más que palpable, especialmente por la forma en la que le puso énfasis al mencionar su nombre completo, como si se tratara de una madre llamando al hijo por los dos nombres haciéndole saber lo enfadada que estaba con él. El chico solo sonrió un poco, mientras se inclinaba a dejarle un beso en la mejilla a la joven, antes de quitarle con cuidado la bolsa de papel. La chica se había quedado estática como una estatua de cera, pero se había ruborizado intensamente.

—Thank you, Alice~ —Rió el chico alegremente, mientras miraba dentro de la bolsa y estaba dispuesto a sacar la hamburguesa para comérsela, pero entonces un sonido rompió el momento, tanto de Alice que estaba dispuesta a refutarle por qué había hecho eso y él, que estaba entretenido en buscar las cremas para rellenar aún de más grasa a su hamburguesa.

La inglesa, ni tarda ni perezosa, se fue a sentar a su escritorio mientras se colocaba unos audífonos y encendía un dispositivo de grabación, cosa que siempre, siempre hacían cuando alguien llamaba, fuera que estuviera gastándoles una broma o que de verdad se tratase de un caso de emergencia. Su gesto era adusto y neutral, mientras esperaba a que la línea completase la transferencia. La laptop ya estaba en proceso de grabación.

—¿Buenos días, Oficina de la Rikskriminalpolisen? —Recitó la muchacha con una voz casi de monocorde a la que estaba muy acostumbrada para esos casos. Esa voz hacía juego con su rostro casi sin expresión.

—Hola~ —Dijo una voz animada, un poco distorsionada, presumiblemente por un app de su Smartphone, antes de empezar a reír, como si la situación le divirtiera enormemente. La británica frunció el ceño, oyendo en silencio si es que la otra persona al lado opuesto de la línea tenía algo más útil que decir que un simple "hola". Pero se cansaba de esperar, mientras oía tan inusual risotada… inusual pero de cierto modo, no supo decir cuál, familiar.

—¿Qué desea? —Alfred de inmediato supo que algo no iba bien cuando notó que la comunicación demoraba tanto en efectuar un objetivo concreto, en dar un caso o explicar un robo. Y sobre todo, porque Alice no parecía muy divertida con quedarse ya oyendo una risa realmente insoportable por un espacio cercano al minuto.

—Charlar un rato con el capitán Jones, si no es mucha molestia~ —Canturreó la voz al otro lado, igual de distorsionada, mientras esperaba con tranquilidad, regodeándose entre los rehenes, caminando entre ellos con libertad porque no podrían hacerles absolutamente nada mientras el dúo de ladrones [o terroristas, nadie sabía] supieran como reventar sus cuerpos o la edificación a la mínima falla que alguno de ellos cometiera.

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir nada más, el capitán presionó el botón para poner la llamada en altavoz, a la par que se sentaba al lado del dispositivo— ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? ¿Algún heroico encargo? ¿O es que vas a confesar una fechoría nada heroica?

—Oh Jones, ¿Sigues con las ideas heroicas? —La risotada al otro lado era intensa, como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste. Alfred alejó un poco el rostro del aparato, con una mueca de profundo desagrado, pero sin dejar de lucir infantil— Solo quiero negociar contigo, pero probablemente ahora mismo no me recuerdes~

El silencio por largo rato fue denso, difícil de procesar, como si se pudiera cortar con una cuchilla muy, muy filuda. Tanto el capitán como su teniente se preguntaban quién podría ser la persona que les hablaba con tanta familiaridad. Pero dentro del capitán había un sentimiento extraño, como si supiera lo que pasaba, o como si tuviera una pista, pero por ahora decidió ignorarlo. Se había acercado lo que se alejó de la laptop con anterioridad, tomando una expresión de solemne profesionalismo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas necesitas negociar con mi persona? —El rostro del hombre permanecía serio, por primera vez en el día. Acomodándose las gafas incluso, pareció más maduro de lo que dejaba saber tras la máscara de mocoso que se reía por todo y que comía hamburguesas como si fuera un cerdo. Se había puesto de pie mientras conversaba, con un puño en la mesa y con otro intentando de no golpear lo que tuviera más cerca a la mano— Mejor dicho, ¿Qué clases de cosas crees que puedes sacarle a la policía con solo simples amenazas?

—¿Simples amenazas? ¡Por favor, Jones! ¿No puedes ser un poco más observador? —La voz al otro lado dio un suspiro de desilusión antes de volver a tomar la palabra— Mi hermano y yo hemos tomado la sede del Riksbank en la plaza de Norrmalmstorg, ¡Así como en las pelis con rehenes y todo! Son como diecinueve personas, pero el saldo podría reducir si no se apuran a nuestras exigencias~ —Susurró Mathias, con una risilla traviesa, mientras podía casi sentir la irritación del heroico capitán a través del otro lado.

Sí, Alfred F. Jones, el americano que había logrado volverse capitán de una de las unidades más fuertes de la policía sueca, estaba enojado. Sus ojos tenían un tinte un poco más oscuro y el puño que tenía sobre la mesa lo tenía tan presionado que sus nudillos ya estaban poniéndose blancos. Se preguntaba cómo era posible tanto cinismo, pero también se preguntaba cómo carajos la gente era capaz de hacer cosas así en la vida real, en esta época, precisamente.

Pero pronto, una pequeña palmada en la mejilla le hizo reaccionar y relajarse casi de inmediato. Y era que solo esa persona tenía semejante efecto mágico con él— Jones, delibera ya.

—Ya voy Alice, ya voy. —Rio el chico, antes de volver a atender al teléfono, porque al otro lado la persona parecía o estar muy aburrida, o estar muy atenta a lo que había ocasionado con sus palabras— Si es como dices, entonces podríamos intentarlo. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Bien, por ahora quiero agua mineral, una fuente de Graved Laks y tres docenas de barras de chocolate~

Al otro lado, el desconcierto era de indignación pura. El emblema de la Polisen, ese en el que tres coronas doradas brillaban como estrellas en el fondo de un blasón azul muy ornamentado, sobre todo por la corona roja que estaba sobre todo ello, a modo de adorno, era testigo mudo de cómo el capitán parecía estar resistiendo las ganas de patear traseros delincuenciales él mismo en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo podían valer las vidas de diecinueve personas un costo tan frívolo como ese?

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? —Respondió el estadounidense, con cierto recelo, intentando controlar su tono de voz para que luciera tan amigable y bonachón como siempre, o bueno, hacía el intento, porque algo le decía que no quería darle el gusto a su interlocutor de sentirlo irritado.

—Oh, no seas iluso. Cada día te haré un pedido nuevo, tranquilízate~ ¡Sé paciente, Jones! Incluso te daré pistas, tiempo para investigar. —Mathias miró por un momento a Berwald, que en ningún momento había apartado la mirada de la gente, especialmente de la finesa que intentaba por todos los medios no hacer caso de esa mirada tan intensa, tan penetrante, tan llena de… una sensación que le era difícil de entender. Sonrió de modo un poco raro, casi nostálgico antes de volver al teléfono— Bonnefoy sigue siendo bueno con los acertijos, ¿Verdad?

—Jones… —Alice se preguntaba cómo rayos esa persona parecía tener tanta información sobre la policía, tragó saliva antes de ver cómo su capitán se hacía cargo de la situación, se le habían resbalado un poco las gafas porque muy poca gente sabía, fuera del cuerpo policial, que el detective de su unidad era un francés de modales tan exquisitos como pervertidos.

—Voy a investigarte, quien quiera que seas. Créeme que voy a investigarte y voy a salvar heroicamente a toda esa gente involucrada… —El ceño fruncido de Alfred ni remotamente parecía el puchero de un niño. Definitivamente su aura había cambiado durante el transcurso de aquella situación— Pero por ahora, espera la llegada de lo que pediste dentro de tres horas.

—De acuerdo Jones~ ¡Cambio y fuera~!

Alfred se quedó mirando el dispositivo hasta que oyó al otro colgar. Suspiró un poco mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba el móvil del bolsillo, empezando a teclear rápidamente en la pantalla táctil para llamar a sus mejores elementos a las investigaciones. ¡Era el momento de ser un héroe! Definitivamente esa era la oportunidad más cercana que tenía. Era cierto que una parte de él le decía que fuera prudente y considerara todas las medidas necesarias para que a la gente no le pasara nada, pero otra parte de él le decía que disfrutara del cosquilleo adrenalínico que se apoderaba de sus extremidades y su cuerpo en general.

Uno por uno empezó a mandar códigos y mensajes a aquellos móviles que tenían los demás. Miró a la joven británica, mientras suspiraba un poco- Intenta comunicarte con la sede del Riksbank de la plaza de Norrmalmstorg, si no estoy equivocado, tenemos a dos oficiales ahí, aunque no en ejercicio, pero pueden ayudar a las personas a mantener la calma. Si es que hayas manera de comunicarte con alguno de ellos te lo agradecería mucho. —Dicho eso, se puso con cuidado la boina antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿No vas a comer? —Fue la pregunta de la asistente, mientras tecleaba un poco en la máquina, pero no demoró en mirarle.

—No tengo hambre, comeré después, gracias. —Declaró el capitán, acercándose más a la puerta, pero pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono principal del despacho. Alice volvió a responder recitando el típico saludo, hasta que se quedó oyendo la voz al otro lado. Él solo se giró sobre sus pasos para oír quién era esta vez.

—Branginski… —Susurró, asintiendo con la cabeza a las cosas que decía, aunque pronto puso el altavoz para que el capitán escuchara la voz, usualmente aniñada y ahora, más fría que nunca.

—…y me pregunto si la labor que están haciendo es efectiva porque no es posible que uno de los bancos de mis mejores inversiones esté con un atentado tan peligroso y perpetrado de forma tan simple. —Una pequeña risita cortó aquel oscuro soliloquio, mientras Alfred, volvía a acercarse para escuchar con más claridad— Así que hago un servicio a la comunidad contándoselos porque parece que ni la policía está enterada de lo que ocurre en su jurisdicción~ -El último susurro sonó realmente infantil, pero mucho más aterrador de lo que parecía, porque vino acompañado de un mantra de "Kolkolkol" que ciertamente asustaba más que dar risa.

—No te preocupes, Branginski. Estamos en el caso y lo sabemos mucho antes que tú. Cuida tus intereses y la policía cuidará de los propios. Buenos días. —Presionando el botón rojo de colgar, el estadounidense miró a la británica y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de ánimos— Vamos a resolver esta también, Alice.

—Cuenta con eso… Alfred.

Saliendo definitivamente del recinto para ir a consultar algunas cosas con sus compañeros, el capitán sonreía, porque le agradaba que ella usara su nombre de pila y no su apellido. Con todo, había algo que lo inquietaba intensamente y no le dejaba concentrarse. Probablemente tuviera que ver con algo que había olvidado y que ahora estaba que le pateaba desde donde quiera que estuviese y le advertía algo.

Mientras tanto, en la escena de crimen, ambos ladrones se habían quedado mirando a los rehenes que estaban entretenidos en intentar socializar para no sentirse tan asustados.

—¿No son adorables, Berwald? —Preguntó el danés con voz solitaria— Intentando buscar consuelo entre ellos. Esto me trae muchos recuerdos~

El sueco guardó silencio, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente. Él solo quería que todo eso terminara ya. Tanto para su hermano menor como para él, la experiencia era por demás dolorosa. Pero nadie entendería sus motivos, los verían como un dúo de dementes, de enfermos mentales, de desalmados que solo querían jugar un rato con la seguridad de la gente. Aunque probablemente en eso se hubiesen convertido, ninguno de los dos lo sabía y ninguno quería admitir algo que podría resultar decepcionante.

Mathias paseó la mirada y vio que Liv estaba sola, sin decir muchas cosas, simplemente mirando a la nada. Pero de pronto, sus miradas se encontraron, suavemente… Él se quedó curioso, esos ojos eran vacíos, casi carecían de vida, pero a él le despertaban algo que le hacía sonreír como idiota. Claro, hasta que su hermano le daba un zape en la cabeza, como ahora mismo. El pelopincho protestó por ese golpe, porque las manías de Berwald no eran tan delicadas que digamos y le había dejado un remezón feo en las neuronas. Pero el sueco solo se limitó a mirarle sin expresión definida, antes de señalar a los rehenes.

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño juego. —Sonrió Mathias, alzando un poquito la voz para que la gente le escuchara. Todos los susurros callaron de inmediato, mientras el hombre empezaba a hablar— Es un juego muy, muuuy simple. Se trata de ver quién de ustedes puede hacer a Berwald reír~

Si bien el silencio empezó siendo algo realmente incómodo, ahora lo era todavía más. ¿Hacer reír a ese hombre tan taciturno? Ah, no. Eso parecía una labor demoníaca para la que un pacto era necesario. El sueco se limitó a mirar con recelo a su hermano, intentando no irse de manolarga y meterle otro zape en la cabeza que le diera un sacudón mucho más fuerte a sus sesos y de paso, lo dejara más estúpido de lo que ya era. Aunque en el silencio se interpretaba cierto cuestionamiento, porque ciertamente no era algo muy… "de ladrones", hacer un juego tan tonto. ¿En serio estos eran los hombres que podían explotar la edificación o sus cuerpos de una sola presión de sus dedos?

Una detonación fuerte en el segundo piso que hizo temblar a la parte baja fue la respuesta, mientras Berwald mantenía el Smartphone en la mano, con un gesto de molestia intenso.

—Oh no, no jugábamos cuando decíamos que podríamos hacer que sus cabezas volaran si se nos daba la gana~ Y haríamos una demostración con una persona pero no creo que nadie se preste voluntario~ —Carcajeó el danés, aunque pronto vio como la chica, esa belleza sin nombre le miraba con todo el infinito desprecio que en su neutralidad era capaz de conjurar. Por primera vez frunció el ceño, notando que ella lo miraba así no porque lo considerara atractivo, si no porque le parecía muy despreciable— A menos que la belleza del pelo de plata quiera hacer acto de presencia~ -Bromeó de modo siniestro, mientras hacía ademán de presionar el botón, pero no pasaba nada.

A pesar de la forma en la que estaba intentando intimidarla, Mathias no logró ni hacerla temblar.

Aino se había quedado mirando atónita a la joven, que parecía tener los nervios hechos de un material tan duro que ni el Adamantium se le compararía, que ciertamente era imperturbable. Entonces sintió admiración, toda la admiración que pudiera, porque ella quería ser así, fuerte, valiente, no dejarse amilanar ante nada. Permanecer todo el tiempo firme sin llorar, sin ladear la mirada. Ni incluso ahora, que Mathias se había acercado a Liv, ella había retrocedido. No, seguía firme como una roca encarándole con valentía.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Cómo esperas que mire a un delincuente de tu calaña? —Preguntó desafiantemente la muchacha, delatando un fuerte acento noruego en esa última oración en la que tuvo que elevar la voz para poder ser entendida.

Mathias abrió los ojos como platos. Ah sí, le habían dado ahí, en donde su orgullo estaba en toda su extensión. Pero antes de que reaccionase de forma violenta, Berwald lo jaló bruscamente del brazo hacia atrás, acercándose a la chica noruega y dándole un golpecito en el hombro [que para una persona normal es más como un empujón hacia abajo] para que se sentara bien en su lugar y dejara la actitud de gato estirado y arrogante.

Aún así, la actitud de la muchacha dejó su efecto por un rato en el aire, que nuevamente, había regresado a la densidad de plomo que tenía inicialmente.

* * *

Ohoho~ me di libertad de modificar algunas cosas y añadir otras nvn/ Todo esto le da más sentido a la trama, adelante sabrán porqué uvu~ En fin, el SuFin se desarrollará mucho mejor en los capítulos siguientes, pero por ahora espero no haberles molestado con este capi que tiene muchas insinuaciones al UsUk y al DenNor [otra de las parejas estrella de este fic]. Pero antes de irme, les dejo un pequeño glosario de cosas que pueden no haberse entendido uwu/

**Polisen **[Sueco]: Literalmente, policía.**  
Rikskriminalpolisen** [Sueco]: Traducida como "Policía nacional", se trata de la rama de la policía en Suecia que se encarga principalmente de la lucha contra la delincuencia grave organizada, la cooperación internacional, gestión de crisis y eventos especiales, así como el control de la cantidad y el crimen en serie. Yep, Alfred es un héroe de élite. (?)  
**Graved Laks** [Danés]: Gravlax en sueco. Se trata de un aperitivo escandinavo que consiste en una tostada crujiente con rodajas de salmón curadas en sal, azúcar y eneldo. Algo así como un sushi nórdico.  
**Riksbank** [Sueco]: Banco Central de Reserva de Suecia. Un lugar donde solo se hacen negocios intensos, ya que se trata de un banco que le presta dinero a otros bancos con el fin de mantener la estabilidad de la economía del país. Así que sí, efectivamente, la mayoría de rehenes son muy adinerados. Ahora si la pregunta es ¿Qué demonios hace Aino en un banco en el que se supone no le prestan plata a la gente normal? Bueno, Aino no va a pedir un préstamo, si no a recibir un pago por un servicio que da a una empresa. El Riskbank allá en Suecia tiene también la potestad de manejar un sistema de pagos bastante eficiente y moderno, así que por eso también tenemos una parte de rehenes que son gente relativamente común. [Eso no quita que en otros bancos normales también la gente recibe pagos nvn]  
**Norrmalmstorg** [Sueco]: La legendaria plaza que tenía una sede del banco central en la que se desarrolló "El robo de Norrmalmstorg" que le dio origen a la enfermedad psicológica conocida como Síndrome de Estocolmo. [Debí haber aclarado esto en el capítulo previo, lo siento u_u;]

Esto es todo por ahora, gracias por leer, nuevamente, y les veo pronto en el próximo episodio, espero~ nvn/


	3. Chapter 3

¡Yo otra vez~! x3~ Disculpen la demora para esta entrega, tuve exámenes finales y todo fue horrible ;w;~ Pero bueno, ya pasaron, superé el bloqueo y me tienen de nuevo con este capi~ Aviso que acá ya se pone al día con el otro fic, así que cuando publique el cuarto capítulo eliminaré el fic de base. Gracias a todos por los follows y por los reviews, que aunque son poquitos, significan mucho para mí nvn~ También a la gente que lee anónimamente, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

Ahora sin más que decirles, no interrumpo más y tengan el siguiente capítulo~ uvu/

* * *

_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Toda la awesomeness es culpa de Hidekazu Himaruya._

* * *

La escena del crimen ahora mismo presentaba una curiosa vista… algo que nadie habría imaginado antes. Y era que no era usual ver discutir a dos ladrones que habían planeado tan concienzudamente el motín en el que estaban implicados todos ahora mismo.

—Suéltame… —Masculló el danés, pero el sueco no le soltó, si no que retrocedió con él, lejos de los rehenes que los observaban. La muchacha noruega solo se quedó mirando hacia ellos, fijamente y Aino hizo lo mismo. Hasta el momento, el danés no se había mostrado tan alterado como ahora, que parecía realmente enfadado por la forma tan despectiva en la que se había referido a él Liv.

—Tranquilízate. Ella no es _él_. —Susurró él por lo bajo el sueco y esas pocas palabras bastaron para que el chico del peinado raro se tranquilizara.

Mathias llevó una mano a la frente y se la pasó por el cabello, desordenándoselo un poco antes de volver a la animada sonrisa con la que cargaba casi todo el tiempo. Llevó las manos a los bolsillos, antes de poner la expresión curiosa de un niño y mirar a la noruega, que, por cierto, no le había quitado la vista de encima.

—¿En serio no vas a decirme cómo te llamas? —Pero Liv seguía sin responder. Él dio un resoplido, antes de soltar un silbidito suave— Supongo que podré intentarlo otra vez o amenazarte si es que vuelves a sacarme de quicio~

Miró a las personas un momento y se limitó a estirarse un poco… El sueco no le quitaba la vista de encima ni a él ni a la gente y parecía saberse concentrar bien, porque estaba atento incluso a las respiraciones de sus observados. Como fuese, por un momento fugaz había recordado algunas cosas…

Cuando niños, él y Mathias vivían en la casa pobre de una mujer que se dedicaba a vender leña al pueblo y así sostenerse. Su padre había fallecido tiempo atrás en un accidente en la nieve, en medio de una tormenta de la cual ya no había regresado y de la que nadie podría sobrevivir por lo fuerte que había resultado. El danés no era su hermano de sangre, lo había encontrado su madre luego de esa tormenta, como una pequeña compensación a la pérdida de su esposo. Berwald estaba en un inicio, receloso por la presencia del chiquillo escandaloso y extraño, pero pronto se acostumbró a cuidarlo, a seguirlo y a sonreír apenas, con los juegos tan locos que él proponía.

Recordó cierta vez que Mathias le dijo a su madre que quería ser policía para salvar a la gente… y él quiso seguir su mismo camino también, porque si él no estaba, ¿Quién cuidaría de que no se rompiera las rodillas trepando los árboles? La mujer estaba feliz por ello. Sus hijos se harían personas de bien, ellos estarían al servicio de los demás y derrotarían a los villanos que abusaban de su propio poder… luchando así contra el crimen.

El sueco dio una honda inspiración antes de volver al presente, dejando atrás los recuerdos. Era muy doloroso acordarse de eso ahora mismo. No le convenía, porque seguramente ello haría que bajase el arma o algo similar. No era eso lo que necesitaba. Tenía una misión que cumplir, tenía que pelear contra otros villanos de los que las personas no tenían ni idea y a los que defendían sin saber lo equivocados que estaban.

—Voy a darles un pequeño acertijo. —Dijo Mathias y la gente escuchó interesada… aunque aún estuvieran con miedo— ¿Cómo se llama el héroe que juzga a los héroes?

—¡Un antihéroe-desu yo~! —Se oyó una voz infantil que respondió a ello de inmediato. Cuando Mathias le vio, notó que era un niño rubio de cejas prominentes e intensos ojos azules, hablando en acento británico, porque tuvo que detenerse por un momento a procesar lo que había dicho. Vaya pronunciación para estirada que tenían los ingleses.

—Oh~ ¡Eso! —Carcajeó complacido el ladrón— ¿Te gustan las historietas?

—O-obvio que sí-desu yo. —Respondió el chiquillo nuevamente, aunque encogiéndose un tantito por la familiaridad que empleaba el danés para hablar con él. Era un hombre extraño, primero gritando, luego amenazando y ahora preguntándole si le gustaban las historietas.

—Bien, creo que puedo hacer una adivinanza más~ —El chico miró de reojo a su hermano adoptivo que asentía con la cabeza apenas— Es algo que no está, que está en el pasado. Es algo que está dentro de ti. Es algo que está y no está pero tiene la capacidad de lacerarte por dentro por su presencia y ausencia. ¿Qué es ese algo?

La pregunta era profunda, mucho más que antes, pero en sí tenía una carga melancólica. Había algunos que no estaban interesados en pensar demasiado, pero otros hacían todo el esfuerzo, porque temían que si daban una respuesta mala, el muchacho se alterara nuevamente y en serio cumpliera su promesa de hacerles explotar. Aino se miró las manos, preguntándose qué era eso. Repasó mentalmente el enigma e intentó darle forma en su mente. Miró a Liv de soslayo y notó que, aunque no estaba demasiado presta a colaborar, por el rostro estoico que tenía, estaba pensando detenidamente en aquel problema.

—No se preocupen~ De noche se los preguntaré nuevamente. Si es que logran resolver los enigmas, pronto les contaré una bonita historia y sabrán que no deben tener miedo mientras cooperen~

Nadie dijo una sola palabra y se quedó pensando qué cosa era aquello. La pregunta era muy subjetiva y podía referirse a muchas cosas, un amor del pasado, una serie favorita… nadie lo sabía. El ambiente de los rehenes ya no era pesado y tenso, ahora tenían algo en qué entretenerse. El danés miró a su hermano de reojo y suspiró un poco.

—Necesitaban calmar un poco los ánimos… —Murmuró al otro, en ese idioma que solo ambos entendían— Ya sabes, no somos tan malos, ¿Verdad?

—No, no lo somos. —Secundó el de gafas, asintiendo con una seca cabezada y llevando una mano a la coronilla del más bajito para revolverle más el cabello. Mathias se echó a reír. Tenía tiempo de que Berwald no le hacía eso, pero le gustaba porque le traía recuerdos bonitos… hermanos, sí, tener hermanos era bonito.

En otro rincón de la ciudad, por otra parte, una joven de cabello albino se encontraba leyendo unos libros en una banqueta de los jardines del campus de su universidad. Estaba concentrada, muy concentrada. Tanto que no había notado a un muñecón de frailecillo acomodarse a su lado en silencio… o quizá sí lo había notado, porque sus mejillas se habían coloreado suavemente de un tono rosa que le hacía ver un poco más adorable.

—¿Qué cosa quieres, Li? —Preguntó la chica en voz realmente baja, pero sabía que la persona dentro del frailecillo enorme era capaz de escucharla.

—Vine a darte noticias. —Respondió una voz masculina de acento hongkonés desde adentro del traje. Pronto llevó las manos a la cabeza del traje y se lo quitó, poniéndolo a un lado de la banca, luciendo pronto el rostro de un joven de rasgos asiáticos, pero cejas pobladas.

—¿Noticias? Ahora solo me importa el examen de la hora que viene ¿Has estudiado algo? —Ella se contentó con mirar al chico que no había negado ni asentido con la cabeza, pero ella entendía bien esos gestos. No por nada eran novios hace unos meses ya— Li…

—En serio lo que tengo que decir es importante. —Se defendió el chico mientras le miraba con esa expresión indescifrable para el mundo normal— Está en las noticias. Han tomado Riksbank de Norrmalmstorg. Tu hermana mayor trabaja ahí. ¿Me equivoco?

Un largo silencio se hizo mientras la menor intentaba de procesar lo que le había dicho el muchacho. Su hermana… ¡Claro que su hermana estaba ahí! Dejó a un lado el libro que tenía en la mano y le puso el separador de página antes de ponerse de pie bruscamente, pero el hongkonés solamente le observaba con tranquilidad, de pronto ella pareció reaccionar y girarse a verle.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó el muchacho, tomándole de la mano y jalándola suavemente hacia él y sentarla en sus piernas- ¿No que tenías que estudiar para el examen?

—S-sí, pero… —La albina se había ruborizado violentamente, pero parecía un poco disgustada ante la actitud tan tranquila de él ante una situación que ciertamente era horrible para ella. Pensar que a su adorada hermana mayor le pudiera pasar algo le dolía. Era joven aún y dependía mucho de la mayor aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

—Pero nada, la policía ya está investigando el caso porque ya salió en las noticias. Podríamos ir a ver a los alrededores después de clases, si gustas.

—De acuerdo… —Murmuró la chica, antes de coger el libro y quedarse ahí sentada para ponerse a estudiar junto a él. Pero apenas abrió el libro y miró de reojo al chico disfrazado de frailecillo y notó la palidez de su rostro. Y lo comprendió solo en ese momento.

Él tenía a sus hermanos trabajando en ese bendito lugar también.

Pero en el exterior del lugar, ahí donde el alboroto había empezado a formarse, se podía ver un cinturón policial, a la seguridad por todas partes para que la gente no se acerque. También habían muchos reporteros, investigadores, camarógrafos, curiosos y familiares de los posibles rehenes. Los oficiales se mandaban códigos, hablaban entre sí, de que el capitán mismo se metería en este caso porque la cosa parecía ir más allá de un simple robo o de una suma de dinero. Parecía que quienes estaban detrás de ello solo querían ver humillado al cuerpo de policía.

No faltaron los que empezaron a hacer hipótesis de lo que ocurría. Que si un crimen pasional, que si una exnovia del capitán, que si se trataba del hermano escocés de la teniente Kirkland, porque se la tenía jurada al capitán y le dijo que algún día patearía su gordo trasero si se le ocurría hacerle algo indebido a la horrenda de su hermana. Incluso corrían los rumores de que podría tener algo que ver con el rey, o con el mismísimo Ivan Branginski, a quienes todos los que estaban enterados de que aparecería por ahí, esperaban ansiosamente, no precisamente porque fuera un hombre muy querido, si no porque daba miedo por la capacidad innata que tenía para decir cosas horribles manteniendo una sonrisa cordial y amable.

—¡V-Vanya~! —La vocecita de la señorita que había permanecido llorando desde que todos llegaron pronto delató la presencia que tanto temían.

Bajaba de un auto, luciendo un impecable terno beige y una bufanda blanca. Avanzó hasta la señorita que, evidentemente era su hermana y solo le cedió un pañuelo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza— ¿Estás bien, sestra? ¿No te has herido o algo así?

—N-No Vanya, estoy bien… p-pero Natasha está a-adentro.

Las identidades de los atrapados aún no habían sido confirmadas en su totalidad. Por ahora sabían que Natalya Brangiskaya, la hermana menor de ambos, estaba adentro. También habían datos de un par de infiltrados del cuerpo policial, de un terrateniente rumano al que sus guardaespaldas estaban tratando de divisar desde afuera y también los hijos de un empresario australiano que habían ido en plan de buscar información para unas tareas que tenían que hacer para su profesor particular

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que salieran juntas? —Preguntó el ruso, ensanchando la sonrisa que tenía, pero haciendo temblar un poco a su hermana, que solamente se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—N-no pude… t-todo s-se puso o-oscuro… y a-amenazaron c-con c-colapsar… e-el e-edificio… —El nerviosismo de la muchacha era demasiado y el hombre optó por ya no seguirle haciendo más preguntas y solamente reconfortarla con pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, esperando que dejara de llorar, pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo, porque le había revivido los nervios. Pero él no había querido hacerle daño con esa pregunta… solo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lucir aterrador, nada más.

Apenas él levantó la mirada, el cuerpo policial empezó a moverse más rápido con sus investigaciones. Pero había alguien que no estaba tan inmutado con el asunto. Era una joven de cabello rubio y una larga trenza. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero en su rostro había una expresión arisca que hacía que pocas personas se le acercaran, solamente sus asistentes y de modo muy ocasional. Ella revisaba concienzudamente un kit de armas de fuego porque más o menos ya le habían dado indicaciones de que si veía a alguno de los delincuentes salir, que le disparase de inmediato, pero que no le matara, solo que le imposibilitara moverse. Era de los francotiradores estrella del cuerpo policial, de la élite de la ciudad, convocada especialmente por el capitán Jones para esa tarea. Se decía que anteriormente era miembro de la armada suiza, pero cuando se mudó a Suecia, continuó con sus labores a favor de la ciudadanía.

Aun así, no todos mostraban la fina tranquilidad de la que ella se lucía en esos momentos al revisar su rifle, porque la imponente presencia del hombre alto de cabello rubio cenizo y sonrisa infantil, se colocaba sobre las de los oficiales, incluyendo a esa jovencita, que a lo sumo parecía enojada. Tenía un aura de miedo y respeto que ciertamente ofuscaba un poco a algunos de los camarógrafos del lugar, especialmente a uno que estaba ayudando a su asistente a montarse la cámara en el hombro.

—Ese maldito Branginski. —Soltó un albino de ojos rojos a la pequeña y joven camarógrafa que tenía junto a él— Espero que se largue de una vez porque mi asombrosa persona no puede brillar con una presencia tan tétrica como la suya en el lugar. Kesesese~

—S-Señor Gilbert, n-no debería d-decir esas cosas o l-le escucharán… —Susurró ella, mirando a los lados y sujetando fuertemente la cámara que traía consigo.

—Ahahaha~ ¡No te preocupes por eso, Lily! ¡Prefiero que me escuche! —Dijo el hombre casi a los gritos con una sonrisa burlona— Además estamos seguros aquí, kesesese~ Tu hermana mayor está cerca y podría volarle los sesos de un disparo, ¿O no?

—S-sí, p-pero no es parte de su trabajo… —Replicó la chiquilla, con timidez, recordando que a su hermana no le gustaba el trabajo que ella hacía, y eso, que recién empezaba como practicante.

Como fuera, en medio de las risotadas del albino, que resultaban incómodas para la gente a su alrededor, de inmediato surgió una joven de cabello castaño, que vino a caerle con un coscorrón en la cabeza. Ella tenía un chaleco de otra televisora, pero parecía que conocía muy bien a los dos habitantes de ese pequeño metro cuadrado

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, marimacho?! —La voz de Gilbert resonó como si se tratara de un megáfono y todos los presentes, incluyendo al par de rusos, exceptuando a la suiza que seguía limpiando sus armas, voltearan a ver— ¡Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo cada vez que nos vemos, eres molesta como una bruja!

—¡A mí no me llames así, idiota! —No le dio tiempo al chico ni de enderezarse porque le cogió de la oreja y empezó a tirar de ella mientras él se revolvía en medio de una pequeña batalla campal de la que la chica de la cámara era testigo… y las demás personas también, aunque lentamente volvieron a sus actividades normales porque problemas de ese tipo eran más que comunes entre ambos. Al parecer se conocían de la misma universidad de periodismo, incluso quizá de mucho antes y por ese motivo se tenían esa confianza que rayaba en el maltrato insano y el daño psicológico y físico.

—L-la s-s-señorita E-Elizav-véta… s-siempre e-es… a-así d-de v-violenta y a v-veces me da miedo d-de que me haga l-lo mismo a mí… —La vocecita temblorosa en medio de todo el barullo llamó la atención de la niña rubia que de inmediato posó la mirada en ese muchachito de cabello castaño que curiosamente, también sostenía una cámara. YA se habían visto poquitas veces anteriores y siempre habían intercambiado palabras así muy levemente porque necesitaban concentrarse en sus trabajos.

—Es q-que ella d-dice que el señor Gilbert se lo merece, pero a lo mejor tenga razón… —Con una sonrisa dulce hizo al muchacho temblar un poco más, pero sonreír un poco, así bobamente como cuando alguien que te gusta te hace un cumplido. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sacaría transmisiones al aire mientras sus jefes no dejaran la batahola a un lado, sería una larguísima jornada informativa.

Desde adentro del banco, mientras tanto, el sueco observaba fijamente un teléfono móvil. El danés pronto avanzó con cuidado a estirar un poco la cabeza y ver.

—¿Ya están aquí? —Preguntó con voz burlona, llamando la atención de la gente que se había dedicado a conversar un poco para calmar el nerviosismo.

—Sí, en efecto. Cámaras, el cuerpo policial… —Respondió el muchacho de gafas— Podría apostar que han traído a Zwingli para cubrir a los demás.

—Oh, esa friki de las armas es infaltable en casos de este tipo… —Rió el danés, estirándose un poquito— Por ahora con no dejarnos ver en el exterior sería suficiente. Pero me pregunto quién nos traerá nuestro hermoso pedido. Las personas empiezan a tener hambre y no creo que esa muchacha embarazada o esos niños resistan mucho, ¿O sí?

—Hm. —Berwald desvió la mirada porque le incomodaba mucho ese tema. No pensaba tener gente tan indefensa ahí, pero mientras no les pasara nada malo, el fin era suficiente para justificar los medios.

—Anda, vamos. Creo que tendré que hacerle otra llamada a Jones para que espabile de una vez con la comida~ —Mathias empezó a picarle el brazo con el dedo al otro, que estaba alejándose de él, de pura incomodidad.

Aunque no siguió hablando, porque pronto escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero que se intensificaba. Los rehenes fueron incapaces de percibirlo hasta que aterrizó en la azotea, pero ellos, entrenados de alguna manera, lo habían notado desde antes. Se miraron las caras y sonrieron levemente. Su pedido había llegado.

* * *

¡Listo~! xD~ Decidí desarrollar un poco más el exterior, explicando cositas por ahí. Lo interesante viene a partir de siguiente, espero tenerlo más rápido que este capítulo que sí confieso que me costó trabajo por las cosas que pasaron por acá xD~ Como fuese, nuevamente gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente, ¡Saludos para todos nvn!

Aunque antes de irme les dejo el glosario de rigor, y aunque no hemos visto palabras desconocidas, les dejo las vistas para que no se olviden uvu/

**Sestra** [Ruso]: Hermana.  
**Vanya** [Ruso]: Es un diminutivo del nombre de Ivan.  
**Natasha** [Ruso]: Evidentemente es el diminutivo de Natalya.

Ahora sí, hasta la vista uwu~


	4. Chapter 4

¡Perdón a todos por la demora! QAQ Las cosas de la universidad y un pequeño bloqueo creativo no me dejaron escribir este capítulo en paz. Pero aquí está ;w; tardío, pero bien salido del horno, esperando que les guste~ Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer, y también por los reviews, favs y follows, ¡Significan mucho para mí! ;w;~ En fin, disfruten de la lectura y las nuevas interrogantes de esta pequeña gran historia~ nvn7

* * *

_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Toda la awesomeness es culpa de Hidekazu Himaruya._

* * *

El helicóptero estaba ahí, esperando, pero él, piloto de esa aeronave, estaba ahora mismo haciendo una llamada telefónica por el celular. De aspecto soñador, grandes ojos de color oliva, piel aceitunada y cabellos rizados y cobrizos se mantenía al lado del aparato en el que partiría a su misión, desde la base del Riksbank. Las palabras que intercambiaba entre risillas adorables y más cosas parecían ser una especie de amuleto de suerte que le animaba. Una vez cortada la comunicación —no sin antes dejar un sonoro beso por el auricular—, se detuvo a esperar por las órdenes de su capitán, que en cualquier momento subiría a la azotea en la que se encontraba. La identificación que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa rezaba el nombre de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, delatando su origen español.

—Fernández. —Dijo de pronto la voz que el muchacho esperaba escuchar y él, presto, hizo un gesto militar con la mano, pero no con la marcialidad que implicaría el caso, si no, con una sonrisa agradable— ¿Tienes todo listo?

—Sí, señor~ —Rió el muchacho, carente del aspecto serio y profesional de varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos aquella suiza que seguía en la escena del crimen probando armamento tanto propio como el de su escuadrón. No era que el capitán fuera el tipo más serio de Suecia, pero lucía más… heroico, de alguna forma. Él era más como una pieza colorida en medio de un ambiente oscuro y misterioso— Solo espero que me dé alguna indicación extra antes de partir y me retiraré cuánto antes.

—Sí, no son muchas. Entrégales el pedido a los delincuentes. Si es posible que te fijes en su apariencia, hazlo. Cualquier cosa, cualquier indicio, lo que sea. Vas a llevar una grabadora contigo para saber si tienen algún requerimiento más, pero sobre todo, para que podamos poner a Bonnefoy a trabajar en las investigaciones. Esa grabadora anda en una de las cajuelas de herramientas del helicóptero, ya sabes. Por el momento, notamos que han bloqueado varias cosas tecnológicas en el lugar que implican internet, telefonía, radares o bluetooth, pero el modelo de grabadora que usarás, será el de una antigua casetera. Dudo mucho que ellos puedan percibirla, es realmente un plan que nadie podría verse venir, pero necesitaba saber si es que tenías conocimiento de cómo…

El silbido de Antonio, antes de su pequeña carcajada, dejó perplejo y levemente irritado al estadounidense— Ah, capitán Jones~ ¿Cómo es que puede pasaros por la cabeza que no sé cómo usar una grabadora? De hecho, la he usado por mucho tiempo ya que mi familia era pobre y no podíamos conseguirnos un reproductor de CD~ —Incluso comunicándose en inglés con su interlocutor, las letras que denominaban al disco compacto las dijo en perfecto español, haciendo que Alfred forzara más su sonrisa.

—Como sea, Fernández, necesitamos información y tú vas a ser nuestros ojos. Sería arriesgado enviarte con una cámara también. Ciertamente desconozco algún modelo antiguo que sea fácil de ocultar, pero con la grabadora bastará. Puedes partir ahora mismo, si demoramos más, es probable que hagan alguna locura con los rehenes. No sabemos aún la identidad de todos ellos pero parece que por lo menos uno de ellos tiene que ver con el cuerpo policial, por alguna razón. Necesitamos ganar tiempo para que, sea quien sea el infiltrado, pueda comunicarse con nosotros.

—No os preocupéis, capitán. —Sonrió el joven, por primera vez de modo genuino a aquel hombre tan opuesto y tan idéntico a él que estaba al frente— Tengo todo bajo control~

Alfred asintió con la cabeza y notó como aquel muchacho trepaba el helicóptero y empezaba las acciones de rutina antes de despegar hacia la azotea de aquel banco. El viento le revolvió el cabello e hizo que su uniforme bailara a su torrentoso ritmo, pero eso no le inmutó. Solo miraba al horizonte, esperando que aquel joven aviador viniera con buenas noticias.

Pero el ruido de su móvil le hizo cortar aquel aire heroico y silencioso que tenía. El capitán Jones solo suspiró al ver de quién era aquel número y se apuró a responder, porque el hecho de que esa persona llamara, significaba que habían noticias, grandes noticias…

—¡Sacrebleu, capitaine!, ¿Por qué demora tanto en responder? —Aquella elegante y masculina voz al otro lado del auricular, parecía estresada.

—Bonnefoy, qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Te ha informado ya Kirkland sobre el caso que estamos llevando ahora? —Alfred no mudó mucho la expresión, pero sin querer esbozó una sonrisa. Uno de sus placeres de la vida era ver a ese muchacho en estado de histeria porque… sus maldiciones en francés eran algo que le provocaba demasiada gracia.

La pomposa e indignada voz desde el otro lado, volvió a responder— Me he enterado de este caso casi al mismo tiempo que ustedes en el cuerpo policial, y no de la mejor manera. –El acento francés en aquella pronunciación era evidente en la pequeña deficiencia que tenía para pronunciar las erres, pero aun así, hacerlas sonar elegantes.

—Y si sabías, ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros, antes? —Cuestionó Alfred, aun mirando hacia el horizonte, en el que el atardecer empezaba a pintarse lentamente— No es típico de ti demorar tanto para dar información a la base. ¿Has tenido algún inconveniente?

—Los dos tenemos un inconveniente, capitaine. —Le dijo bruscamente aquella voz. Desde el otro lado, en un cuarto lleno de computadoras, una figura solitaria bebía un poco de vino mientras tecleaba rápidamente unos códigos en una pantalla. La fotografía de él al lado de una jovencita de aspecto no muy llamativo reposaba en un marco muy bonito al lado de la mesa— ¿Sabe quién está ahí dentro de ese banco?

—¿Ya te enteraste de cuál de los miembros del cuerpo policial está dentro? —Interrogó Alfred, con un tono de confusión en la voz. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era, por supuesto, que la única persona conocida de ellos en el banco sería un miembro del cuerpo policial infiltrado, cómo ya venían suponiendo los investigadores— Porque si es así…

—Dieu, non. Non. De nuevo has vuelto a olvidarla, ¿Verdad? —Alfred hizo un esfuerzo por entender a lo que el francés se refería, pero entonces, para cuando se dio cuenta y la sangre casi se le congeló, solo tuvo la capacidad de palidecer súbitamente, sudar frío y coger un poco más fuerte el teléfono.

—N-no me digas que…

—En efecto, capitaine. Mon cherie Madaleine está ahí dentro. Y me temo que probablemente más gente relacionada a nosotros haya tenido la misma misteriosa suerte. —El francés sonaba bastante decepcionado y enojado, pero se controlaba, claro.— Estoy investigando junto a mi escuadrón algunas cosas. Muy probablemente no sea solo casualidad. ¿Qué es lo que les estás mandando en ese helicóptero que maneja Antoine?

Alfred no preguntó cómo era que él sabía eso. Era uno de los mejores investigadores y detectives de la policía en ese momento, por eso, obviamente, no se le escaparían algunas cosas. Pero los temas de llamadas sí eran bastante controlados en ese lugar, mientras no se forzara su intervención— Graved Laks, agua mineral y chocolates.

—Es inusual, pero lo apuntaré. Supongo que es comida para los rehenes… Dudo que mate a alguien, pero el estado de Madeleine me preocupa. —El capitán asintió, mientras el detective seguía tecleando, acomodándose mejor los audífonos por los cuales realizaba la llamada— No me gustan las cosas complicadas, pero investigaré a las familias de varios miembros de la policía para poder hacer nuevas suposiciones.

—De acuerdo… —Y se frenó de llamarle por el apellido, por ese momento— François, cuento contigo. Contamos contigo. Investiga primero a la familia de Alice. Me da la impresión de que su familia australiana iba a venir de viaje…

—Bien capitaine Alfred, cambio y fuera.

En el banco de la plaza de Norrmalmstorg, por otro lado, la gente estaba desconcertada por la llegada repentina de aquel helicóptero. ¿Acaso sería la comida que pidieron los hampones? El lugar se había convertido en un hervidero de murmullos, mientras uno de los ladrones se había enmascarado. Berwald se veía mucho más amenazante con esa mascarilla negra cubriéndole el rostro. Lo único visible eran sus ojos azules, y en todo caso, enfundados por sus gafas, parecía una especie de maníaco. Mathias solo se mantenía sonriendo, mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano y miraba a la gente.

—No te preocupes Berwald~ Yo me encargo de ellos, tú solo ve a traer nuestro encargo y a pedirles el siguiente~

El joven más alto asintió mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir, ya que habían limitado mucho la energía del lugar y cualquier movimiento innecesario podría hacer explotar el edificio. Una vez arriba, luego de haber hecho el ejercicio de subir piso a piso a paso suave, pudo notar que el piloto del helicóptero no había bajado del mismo y entonces sintió cierta tensión. Avanzó tranquilamente, haciendo notorio aquel dispositivo en su pecho, una especie de bomba dormida a la que no había que desafiar con armas de fuego.

El piloto bajó entonces, con una sonrisa amigable, intentando ver lo más posible al ladrón, pero no podía percibir nada raro, más que unos ojos aparentemente amenazantes bajo aquella tela negra ceñida al rostro que funcionaba como máscara ninja. No podía ver ni sus facciones, ni su expresión.

—He traído lo que han pedido~ Soy Antonio Fernández. –Saludó el policía, bobamente— Mucho gusto~

No hubo respuesta del otro lado, solo un silencio tenso y seco, que parecía que se hubiera dejado al sol de Egipto por una semana entera. Cuando el hombre empezó a acercarse al raro piloto, le extendió un papel. Antonio lo leyó con toda la calma que podía, ya que por dentro sentía una tensión que rayaba en el miedo a esa persona —cosa extraña en él, que se caracterizaba por ser un chico bastante despistado y práctico—.

"Gracias por la puntualidad. La segunda cosa que pediremos es, que nos traigan los archivos originales del caso Inoa, a la hora del desayuno, junto a comida para veintiún personas."

—¿Caso Inoa? —Preguntó el español en voz alta, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada hacia el muchacho, porque no entendía a lo que se refería.— No entiendo de qué viene… —Pero la intensa mirada tras esas gafas le hizo tragar saliva y asentir con la cabeza.—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Caso Inoa. Veré como hablar ello con mis jefes. Puedo quedarme con el papelito, ¿No? —La figura negó con la cabeza, mientras estiraba la mano.

Estaba claro de que no querían dejar ni una sola pista de su identidad, tanto en su voz, como en su apariencia o sobre todo, algún objeto que haya estado en contacto con él o su cómplice. El piloto solo suspiró hondo, joder, todo era problemático, necesitaba pistas pero ellos parecen haber previsto cualquier movimiento de la policía.

—¿Me permites leerlo una vez más antes de dártelo? —El enmascarado ni asintió ni negó, y Antonio aprovechó para releer de nuevo esas palabras, intentando memorizarlas. Pero a mitad de su tercera repetición interna, la gran mano le arrebató el papel para arrugarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo— B-bien, ahora te traeré lo que pediste.

El piloto se demoró un momento en ir hasta el helicóptero y bajar el trío de paquetes que contenían todo el pedido de aquellos inusuales ladrones. El primero, y más pesado, era el de las botellas de agua mineral. El segundo contenía las barras de chocolate y el tercero, el Graved Laks. Cuando le dio las cosas al sueco, quiso hacerle alguna pregunta, pero solo pudo observar cómo se alejaba y cómo aquella luz parpadeaba aún desde el collarín que iba conectado a algún dispositivo en su pecho. Alcanzó a ver en la lejanía que al lado de las escaleras había un dispositivo similar.

Mierda, la cosa era peor de lo que se imaginaba. Desconocía de su la unidad anti explosivos ya estaba enterada de que el edificio fácilmente podría ser destrozado con una acción kamikaze de cualquiera de los ladrones, o con el sacrificio de un rehén. Sobándose las sienes, se repitió de nuevo las palabras leídas, mientras subía hacia aquella aeronave.

¿Qué diablos era el caso Inoa y porqué querían esos ladrones esa información? De todos modos, le pareció haber oído antes eso, pero no sabía de dónde… aunque pronto lo descubriría.

Los murmullos en el primer piso del banco seguían presentes, mientras Mathias los observaba a todos, sin participar de ninguna conversación. A veces, solo le gustaba mirarlos a todos. Por un momento cruzó su mirada con la de Liv, que también estaba en silencio y solo oyendo, y a pesar de cómo era de agria esa muchacha, le pareció bonita. Se sonrojó y sonrió como un idiota mientras seguía viendo cómo los grupitos de gente se habían formado. Aino, por su parte, se había hecho muy amiga de Felicia, la chica italiana que había llegado ahí con su primo. También habían conocido a Madeleine, una joven canadiense que estaba por su noveno mes de embarazo y que estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su bebé y la reacción de su esposo cuando se enterase de que estaba ahí encerrada. A la conversación de ellas también se había unido una chica polaca llamada Felka, que le había regalado un pañuelito rosa de su bolso a la chica canadiense, diciéndole que esperaba que su bebe fuera una linda niña —por mucho que la chica de gafas se haya esforzado en decirle que esperaba un niño—. Una joven china, también hablaba con ellas de cuando en cuando, halagando los bonitos pañuelos de Felka y el buen gusto que tenían todas para vestirse y lo jóvenes que lucían de esa forma.

De otro extremo, una chica japonesa solo les miraba callada, sin decir muchas cosas. No se sabía si desconocía el idioma o simplemente prefería mantenerse callada para no meterse en problemas. En una situación similar, se encontraba una rubia de amenazante apariencia, que miraba su móvil apagado, intentando no perder la fe en que su hermano ya estaría haciendo algo para sacarla de ahí. Más allá de ella, un par de hombres rubios y fornidos intercambiaban palabras en alemán, uno que tenía un peinado muy bien cuidado, hacia atrás y otro, que tenía el cabello erizado hacia arriba. Parecían muy serios y estar enterados de lo que ocurría, aunque tenían un aire de querer proteger a los demás, pero sin caer en el nerviosismo. Parecían entrenados para situaciones de ese tipo.

El primo de Felicia, Gavino, andaba que intercambiaba palabras también con otros muchachos, entre ellos un lituano de aspecto nervioso, un surcoreano que parecía estúpidamente animado a pesar de lo mal que pintaba la situación y un estonio que estaba en medio de un horrible síndrome de abstinencia de tecnología. Un chico de cabello castaño estaba durmiendo, sin parecer importarle demasiadas cosas, al lado de un rumano que mantenía la calma, pero también cierto silencio, ya que el silencio era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, aunque el rumor de las voces femeninas tampoco era desagradable, mientras no discutieran. Y en una esquina, un joven alto y de principesca apariencia estaba cuidando de un par de púberes de cejas prominentes y de aire hiperactivo. Ambos ya estaban durmiendo, que ante el susto, él les dijo que mejor era dormir. Solo esperaba que su hermano mayor, un terrateniente australiano, no estuviera demasiado paranoico con el destino de ellos. Una cosa era vivir en un país donde podía vivir hasta la mascota de satanás, y otra muy distinta es estar en un banco a la merced de dos lunáticos con cerebro criminal de terrorista.

Los pasos de Berwald acercándose por las escaleras y el pasillo hicieron que los murmullos se detuvieran lentamente. Mathias, por su parte, sonrió, mientras se apuraba a ayudarle con la caja superior.

—Yay~ ¡Llegó la comida~! Estaba muriendo de hambre~ ¿Hay alguien que quiera ir al baño antes de comer~?

Madeleine levantó la mano y el chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba despacio su mano- Ve con alguien para que te ayude~ Recuerden que si intentan hacer algo, explotarán en varios pedacitos y no queremos que tu bebecito explote antes de nacer, ¿Verdad? —La canadiense tembló lentamente, mientras Felka se ponía de pie para ir con ella.

—Como que, o sea, te acompaño~ —Madeleine solo sonrió levemente, mientras esperaba a la chica para ir, siguiendo las indicaciones de una puerta que indicaba donde estaban los servicios higiénicos para los trabajadores.

Aino dio un hondo suspiro, mirando como Berwald se deshacía de aquella máscara, volviendo a mostrar su rostro. Ah, ciertamente se veía bien, por mucho que le costase admitir aún. Se había sonrojado levemente, mirando como el joven se colocaba de nuevo las gafas e intentaba no marearse mucho por el cambio de medida en su visión. La mirada de él encontró a la suya, pero ese contacto no duró demasiado, ya que ella desvió los ojos en un acto de pura timidez.

—Entonces, ¿Alguien ha adivinado mi acertijo? ¿Alguien llegó a saber qué era eso que está en el pasado y que con su presencia y ausencia es capaz de herir un corazón?

—C-creo saber qué es… -Aino misma se sorprendió de oír su propia voz alzándose despacito entre las de los demás.

—Oh~ ¿Qué es, entonces? —Preguntó el danés, con una sonrisa que, de no ser por las circunstancias en las que estaban, se interpretaría como realmente amigable.

—Son… los recuerdos. —Dijo la chica, mirándose las manos, mientras todos la escuchaban, ya que como su timbre de voz había bajado progresivamente por la vergüenza, les costaba entender a los que estaban un poquito más lejos— L-los recuerdos, ya que tanto si faltan, como si están… a v-veces duelen.

Mathias miró a Berwald que aún sostenía las cajas de agua mineral y chocolates.

—Sí, en efecto. —Asintió el sueco, con una pequeñísima sonrisa dedicada hacia esa joven finesa— Son los recuerdos.

* * *

Terminado~~ Espero poder tenerles pronto el siguiente capi. Recuerden que aunque demore, eventualmente vendré, la uni anda dura, llevar nueve materias no está siendo fácil para mí, pero hago lo que puedo. ¡Un abrazo a todos! nvn/ Y Si pueden déjense un review para saber cómo lo estoy haciendo ;D

Pd: Jueguen un poco adivinando a los personajes de dudosa procedencia xD~~ Solo diré que todo anda muy cantado como para que sea un misterio~~.


End file.
